


Too late, it's gone, it won't come back

by EzLuna13



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Death, F/F, F/M, Miss Cackle's Academy for Witches, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzLuna13/pseuds/EzLuna13
Summary: Alternative ending to series four finale, where Mildred's mum gets stuck in vanishment.
Relationships: Enid Nightshade/Maud Spellbody, Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	Too late, it's gone, it won't come back

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos, they make my day!

"Did I drop off again?" Ada asked as she turned to face Agatha.

"Miss Cackle, the name of Agatha's first familiar, we need to know, now!" Mildred cried. Agatha, knowing she would be sent back to the painting if she stayed, sent herself into vanishment.

"No Agatha!"

"Miss Cackle, the name of her first familiar will get her and my mother back, please!"

"I can't remember, I don't know, I can't think of it." The clock stopped chiming. 

"MUM!" Mildred screamed in anguish as she slumped to the floor. Sobs wracked her whole body. Her mum was gone, forever. No one knew what to do. Miss Cackle was in shock. No matter how bad she was, she had just lost her twin sister.

Miss Drill was crying, her and Julie were good friends. Sybil, Clarice and Bea were comforting her. Mabel was hugging her mother. Mr Daisy was talking in a hushed voice to Azura, who was crying. That left, Isabella, Maud, Ethel, and Miss Hardbroom. Ethel looked around the room at the damage she had caused. all of this was her fault. Mildred lost her Mother because of her. She silently left the room.

Ada Cackle shook herself and went after Ethel.

Maud and Isabella crouched next to their sobbing friend, rubbing her back and whispering in her ear. Miss Hardbroom took out her maglet and sent a message, waiting impatiently for a response. When she got one, she bent down next to Mildred.

"I'm going to transfer us." She said quietly, and she transferred herself, Mildred, Maud and Isabella to Mildred's room. 

"I'm so sorry Mildred."

"I- it's not your fault." Miss Hardbroom looked down at the sobbing girl and felt her heart break a little.

Enid arrived that evening after receiving Miss Hardbroom's message, and her and Maud bunked Mildred's room with her. The night was punctured with Mildred's stifled sobs and Maud's sniffling.

Miss Pentangle arrived the next morning after Hecate and Ada had called her. 

Pippa kissed Hecate and greeted Ada formally. Then she smiled at something behind them.

"Hello Mildred love." 

"Hello Miss Pentangle. Do you have them?" Mildred was grateful Pippa didn't apologize or offer condolences like everyone else did.

"Yes child, here they are." She handed Mildred some papers and she thanked her, walking back inside.

"What were those for?"

"It's not my place to say." Pippa said delicately. "I believe we have an assembly to attend, don't you?"

As Ada stood in front of the school, she discreetly crumpled up the speech she's written a few weeks ago. She had too much more that needed to be said.

"Hello girls. I wish it was with lighter hearts we would depart for the summer today, but I'm afraid it is not to be. Firstly, I thank you all for being amazing witches, with kind hearts and honest minds. You all have the potential to be outstanding, and never forget it.

"Secondly, our new head girl. The official winner is Mildred Hubble, but due to recent circumstances, she may wish to change her mind." Ada looked questioningly at the girl, who was expressionless.

"I wish for Maud and Ethel to become joint head girls in my place, neither in charge of the other. They will balance each other out well."

"Do you accept girls?" Both nodded.

"Now onto the elephant in the room. Due to my ever dwindling memory, a young witch lost her mother. The blame falls entirely on me. Julie Hubble may not have been a witch, but she was magical in her own way. She gave her life to save all of you from a fate worse than death. She sacrificed herself for you. For that, a plaque has been placed in the courtyard. We shall forever remember this noble deed." The girls murmured in agreement.

"Also, we honour Mildred and Maud for getting the abuse at wormwoods exposed and I reassure you all now the girls there are back in good schools, and having therapy."

"Miss Cackle, if you don't mind, I would like to say something."

"Of course dear."

Mildred didn't move from where she was sat, and she continued staring straight at the wall with a haunted look in her eyes.The only people who noticed a change were Maud and Enkd, whose hands she now had a tighter grip on, Ethel, who saw her tense, and had put a hand on her shoulder, and Isabella, who gave her an encouraging smile and leaned further into their dad. 

"My mother is gone forever. And it was not Ada Cackle's fault. It was Agatha's. But she's gone too. I have an announcement to make. Last night, at about three in the morning, I gave up on sleep and mirrored and Miss Pentangle, explaining my situation. She offered me a scholarship, a fresh start. I accepted.

"I have too many memories of my mum here, And who I once was, but no longer am. Last night, I grew up. I need a new beginning, a chance to start again, but be better. My mum would want me to continue learning magic, so I am. I am staying with my dad, who I found yesterday, and my sister, Isabella.

"But if my mother taught me one thing, it's to never fully let go of the past. Our memories are what make us who we are, the good and the bad. I'm not going cut all ties, I want to hear from you, and you will hear from me, as I am not the sort of person who just ups and leaves, never to be heard from again. 

"I also have a few people I want to thank. Firstly, my two best friends, for never giving up on me, always being there for me, and never judging me. You two are the best friends anyone could ever wish for. Next is Ethel. I know we don't get along, but the arguments taught me to stand up for myself, be determind, prove the haters wrong. I'm stronger for it. Sybil, Bea, and Clarice, thank you for being you, and sticking with each other through thick and thin. It makes me happy to see your friendship blossom, especially after the lake incident. Never give up on each other, for you are each other's rock. That goes for everyone. Trust, and be trustworthy.

"Azura, you are a light in this school, always positive and not afraid of Miss Hardbroom, which is a sight to see. Izzy and Dad, thank you for taking me in, and showing me more than I could ever have imagined that day I spent at the farm with you. Miss Cackle, thank you for the countless second chances, thank you Miss Drill for being Positive, Mr Daisy for showing us another side to magic. And Miss Hardbroom, for never going easy one me, for pushing me and pushing me to do better and better until I could call myself a decent witch. I loved my time here, and I will visit, and write as much as I can. Thank you all." 

With that, Mildred, Maud and Enid, left the hall.

Mildred and Izzy had decided to leave early with their dad, and everyone had come to see them off. 

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Oi! You lot!" Everyone turned to Enid.

"You'll need to watch your backs, Enid's rejoining your ranks! And she will not be going easy on you!" She grinned as everyone looked scared. Enid and her pranks were legendary, but Enid couldn't leave Maud on her own at school. Besides, sports were too much hard work.

Mildred started saying her goodbyes. Algernon and Gwen Rowan Webb had come to say goodbye and they made her promise to write more, to which she nodded with a tiny smile. Azura hugged Izzy and Mildred, and said her mum had said yes to her staying with them for a few weeks over summer. Izzy grinned brightly at that.

Sybil couldn't help but cry a little bit when Mildred whispered something to her. Her and her friends hugged the girl as tightly as they could before letting her go reluctantly. Ethel shook Mildred's hand and Mildred smiled at that. Miss Drill squeezed her half to death and Miss Cackle hugged her too, thanking her for not blaming her. 

Miss Hardbroom was next. "Mildred, I'm sorry if I was... harsh in your lessons."

"Don't be. I learnt more from you than anyone else. Goodbye, HB."

"Goodbye, Mildred Hubble."

All three best friends cried when they said goodbye. They would be staying with Mildred during summer for a bit, but it wasn't the same, Mildred wasn't the same.

"Everyone listen up! " Everyone tell silent and looked at Mildred.

"There is one more thing I have to say. Since I was a small child, I had wanted to be a witch. I wanted to do spells, stir potions, sing songs and dance around a campfire. There is more to being a witch than that of course, but that's not the importing thing right now.

"Every time I told mum how desperate I was to be magic, she would always say the same thing. 'Its what on the inside that really matters'. And it is. There is magic in every single human being. The magic of friendship, trust, loyalty, selflessness, and most of all, love. Love is the most powerful magic of all, and with love, you can do anything you put your mind to. Love each other, don't judge each other, accept each other, don't ostracize each other. And remember that everyone here is special."

Then she fell silent and got in the car as quickly as she could, so no one would see her cry.

* * *

Ten years later

"You ok?"

"Yes, it feels a bit weird being here though." The two sisters were back at their old school, looking for jobs. Izzy found out yesterday she had got a job in the school kitchens, and Mildred had an interview to become Magical art and Non Magical studies teacher.

In the office, Ada felt like crying. "None of them knew a single thing about non magicals, if we don't find someone, they'll close us down now that it is compulsory."

"Relax Ada, there is one more person to interview."

"Oh thank Merlin. Who is it? 

"Mildred Hubble." Two voices said together. A stunning young woman had entered the room, and was looking around the office with a glazed look in her eyes.

"This place has so many memories. Good and bad, but memories all the same." Hecate placed a hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her into a chair. She knew Mildred and Izzy were still struggling with the death of their father, who died a year ago from a brain tumour.

Mildred was, there was no other way to put it, an extremely sexy young woman. She was curvy and her hair was thick and dark, tumbling down her back in graceful curls. Her eyes had never fully lost that haunted look though. 

"I forgot you two were still close. How have you been dear? I'm sorry for your loss."

"It was hard, but I had people there to see me through, we both did, and we still do." The teachers knew Izzy was the 'both'.

The interview went well, to Ada's delight.

"You have the job dear. Now, go celebrate. You too Hecate."

In true Felicity style, and found out as soon as Mildred got the job, and everyone organised as special picnic for the next day. On the way there, Izzy and Mildred made an important stop.

The graveyard was empty of living people, and the grass was as green as could be, and poppies were growing in large numbers. The sisters went to Algernon and Gwen's graves first, who had become like grandparents to them. Then they went to Mildred's mum's church plaque, then their dad's grave.

Everyone they knew and loved still living was at the picnic. Enid and Maud, happily married, had brought their children Holly and Juliet, twins, with them, and they were playing with Bella and Jacob, Ethel's kids. She was single mum now. Esmeralda was there, but she had no children, not did Sybil, but Bea and Clarice had their five. Azura and her husband were there too, with baby Elijah. Felicity and her daughter Hazel were there too. 

Pippa and Hecate were like aunts to Izzy and Mildred, and had been so for years, and they were there, chatting to Indigo. Their adopted daughter and son Hannah and Charlie were students at Pentangles, as it is Co-ed and they wanted to stay together, and they were currently working on their flying skills with an ever-enthusiastic Dimity Drill.

Mildred felt her heart swell with love as she looked around at her closest friends, and felt her sister's head on her shoulder. They may have lost so many people, but the people they still had were some of the most important people in the universe.


End file.
